Study
by 17xSourxApples
Summary: He wanted her to study? While she wore nothing but his shirt and tie? Impossible. Lemon


A/N: Hehehe I'm working hard. Here's my last one-shot before I start my official story; "Gotei 13" It's going to be an IchixHime fic. And probably pretty lengthy story. It will be up shortly. Also I have another one called "Rangiku's little sister" (Might change the title) which will be a GrimmxHime fic. They will both be lengthy stories. So please check them out! For you ShinjixHime lovers there will be occasional flirting but nothing too big in those fics. They will be up sometime this month. ^.^

"So the formula for volume is?''

Shinji's eyes shifted slightly downward from his girlfriend's eyes, for probably the eighth time that night. He couldn't help it. Dressed in his brown button down shirt his princess looked down-right delicious. He watched as her breasts slid across the table nearly spilling out of her shirt and onto the textbooks scattered across the table. His cock twitched as he shifted his legs under the table uncomfortably. 'Calm down boy' he thought as a small throbbing began below his waist. He let his eyes shift back to the textbook. Did Orihime say something?

'Geometry, fuck' he thought frowning.

'What the hell was volume anyway? Didn't it have something to do with hair?' He inwardly rolled his eyes.

Early this morning Orihime had sniffed him out, which meant one ultimate thing. She was lonely. She had missed him. He understood that. He usually crashed with her in his apartment. But Ichigo had kicked him into a pile of rubble back at the construction site. He said until he found a job and got his shit together then he would be nothing more than a burden on the girl. Although he denied it, he sat and thought about it realizing he had to offer more to her then just sex. He had to man up. And that is why he hadn't visited her for a week. He was busy trying to find a job, like Ichigo told him to. But she had surprised him early today, catching him in an embarrassing moment. He was whacking off when she barged in completely ignoring the porn on his TV. Luckily he had put his junk away in time.

She had put her hands on her tiny waist and stated he needed to come to school today to review or else he would miss testing week. He merely grinned at her as she started rummaging through his drawers looking for his school uniform. He didn't know where the hell he threw the thing and really didn't care. All he wanted was for her to hold on to the dresser and take it like a good girl as he pulled her skirt up. But of course Lisa strolled in holding his neatly pressed uniform. He pulled up his sweat pants unconsciously when she had entered the room. She had strolled in like she belonged there or something. Standing beside her TV she blandly stated he needed to go before he failed. Just as he was about to tell her to fuck off a sandal flew out the door, knocking him into the opposite wall. He never got dressed so fast in his life.

His princess of course brushed his hair which had grown longer since the winter war ended reaching his mid-back. Not as nearly as long as Orihime's though. She enjoyed playing with his hair, a strange thing she often did when she thought he was sleeping. But it was cute, and probably one of the exact reasons he grew it out.

Obviously getting hit in the head by the sandal was just the beginning. Orihime's friends, male and female, seemed to like keeping her as far away as possible from him. She didn't seem to notice but he sure as hell did. It was like he was getting bullied for touching his girl!

He had spent the entire day trying get through their defenses. Once in the gym when the girls played volley ball and the boys played basketball, he had snuck over to the volleyball side when a swift kick to the side by Ichigo's foot sent him rolling back into the other court. Again in the hallway where she was walking Uryu he tried to at least get a glimpse at her panties but that stupid pencil boy stood behind her blocking his view, cock-blocker. Then again in the library where she was tutoring Chad, but one chilling look from the Mexican had him on his way in less than a nano-second. As a last chance option he agreed to have lunch with her and her girly friends. And he thought the coast was clear enough for him to make a quick grab or a pinch on the butt, but Tatsuki glared at him. A look almost as chilling as the Mexican's and sat in between them.

Basically Shinji spent his day getting yelled at by teacher's, trying to get into Orihime's panties, getting shit loads of work thrown in his face, trying to get into his girlfriend's panties, chatting about hollows popping up in weird places with Ichigo and his friends, trying to get into his princess panties! He hated school!

But finally he'd had it with all the interruptions, and as they made it to her apartment he had started undressing her in the kitchen. But once again, god hated him, because Rangiku came rolling in for her soul pill. Completely ruining the moment with her wink and a quick 'Be safe Orihime-chan'. When she locked the door Shinji slapped his hand down his face and groaned in agony as he felt a case of blue balls coming in. She had gotten up off the kitchen counter looking sadly to her ripped undergarments before slipping on his brown button down shirt and giggling softly as she slipped on his tie, now making funny faces and weird hand gestures, trying to impersonate him, but doing a terrible job at it. Because Shinji Hirako did not smile like that, and most certainly didn't stand like she was.

After her weird episode in the kitchen she told him that they should start getting to work on studying. His jaw slacked. Was he supposed to work like this? Hell no. It was impossible. Surely she had lost it.

"Shinji-kun, come-" Oh he was gonna cum alright….All over her tits. "I'll help you study for your Geometry test Friday." And then she walked into small room leaving him there shirtless…tieless. And now he was pretty sure his balls were frozen wondering the same thing as him. What the hell just happened?

And that's how he ended up sitting under Orihime's table, leaving his flyer unzipped so Shinji- junior could have some room. He watched her breasts move, straining to get out from the fabric of his shirt. He was in a spell. Although Shinji loved Orihime's breasts he was more an ass kinda man; while her breast size was generous she had a great ass. Most people didn't notice, too busy amazed at her bust size instead of her beautiful body and her rear. But he noticed. He looked up to her face, which was looking at him expectedly….What the hell was the question again?

"Shinji-kun?" He was surprised to see Orihime so close to him. He peered down at her noticing her hair pins weren't in her hair.

"Hmm?" He answered lazily, swinging his arms around her shoulders. Her breasts pressed against his ribs as she looked up at him curiously.

"Volume?" She prompted. He looked surprise for a bit before recovering. Slipping his other free hand through his hair he pushed his head back grinning.

"Oh yea babe, new shampoo," he heard her sigh before slipping out of his grasp. He pulled her back to him. "What's wrong, love?" he asked concerned.

She pouted. "Not your hair Shinji-kun, the formula for volume."

Shinji's eyes widened "There's a formula for that thing?" he asked incredulously. She hit her head on the table helplessly. "Don't do that hun. You'll bruise your pretty little head." He picked her up bridal style from the table before lying on the couch, pulling her too him. She lay there cushioned between him-self and the cushions.

"Lie on Daddy, and tell him what's wrong." He sighed dramatically. Setting one hand behind his head as the other stroked her hair lovingly. He could practically feel her blush.

She puffed out a breath. "Shinji-kun," She spoke softly, her breath tickling his neck.

"Yes princess?" he answered.

"Do you really love me?" Whoa, that one caught him off guard for a second.

"Of course I love you," he whispered quietly kissing the crown of her head, and he spoke the truth. He has loved her from the moment he laid his eyes on her, she was his. When people saw Orihime, they knew that she belonged to Shinji Hirako and no one else. The hand behind his head moved to sling her thigh over his hips.

"I love you too." She replied snuggling closer to his warmth. "But I still want you to study and come to college with me." This was another reason he hadn't come to see her in a week. He wasn't sure if he could do that. He wasn't ready to leave Love, Hiyori, and the others for four years, maybe more. But then he knew damn well he couldn't live without Orihime that long. She promised they would come back as soon as collage was finished and they would live in a larger apartment closer to them. But he just wasn't sure about it all yet.

"Why do you want me to come with you so bad love?" he asked mindlessly playing with her hair. 'I'm a sucker' he though idly.

"I want you to finish school…"

"And?"

"And be s-successful, and-"

"You're afraid that we might have to break up if you finish school, huh?"

She nodded before he could feel the water works wetting his chest. She wasn't too hard to read.

"A-and I know I'm selfish. And I- I don't wanna take you away from Kensei-chan, and Hachi-san. But I don't w-want us to end Shinji…Ne, I'm sorry. My eyes are leaking."

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you in a while Orihime. I know you're lonely, but I've just been busy. I told you, you could have stopped by anytime you want. But you never came until you got like this. You're not selfish. I am. I don't want you to leave and go to college but I know you have too." He wiped her tears, laughing a little. "And your eyes are not leaking. It's called crying." He buried his head in her hair as she got closer and started giggling.

"I knew that." She smiled.

They lay like that in complete silence for a few moments, Orihime drifting off to sleep in his arms. He watched her pouty lips part slightly as she mumbled in her sleep. His eyes watched her breasts push against him, nipples brushing against his side at every breath. His tie moved up and down as she breathed softly. Her rear poked out in such a tempting way. Lazily he trailed his hand down to palm her buttocks. He mindlessly kneaded the firm flesh. Unknowingly she pushed back against his strong unyielding hand. Of course, even after her tears Shinji-junior still throbbed and ached. He sighed. When she woke up he was going to burn the books and rutt her like a crazed animal. His hands got a little rougher with their fondling. She mewled softly in her sleep a light blush adorned her puffed out cheeks. The sight was erotic. His hand trailed under her shirt, lifting it, revealing soft milky white skin. Somewhere in his head he knew this was wrong on so many levels, but he really did not care.

He palmed her sex and eyes snapped open as she shot up out of sleep with a startled gasp. His digits brushed against the opening to her sex, as she practically sat on his hand.

"Wha-What?" She thought aloud opening her legs slightly to see what she was sitting on. She could just make out her boyfriend's hand. 'Oh' she thought embarrassingly getting ready to move.

A long finger shot into her stopping her movements. She squeaked loudly at the intrusion. Looking up she saw intensity burn in Shinjis eyes as he stared up at her. His other hand held her left leg giving his finger room to work. Pumping slowly and softly into her, setting a pace he knew she would love. Her left leg almost next to her head and her right leg idly lay next to his knee. She blushed as embarrassing sounds left her lips. Shinji could easily find her G-spot if he kept this up. She brought her right leg up moving to close it but the blonde harshly locked her up.

His voice ran clearly through the night. "Do not move." He swung his legs off the couch and crouched in front her. Bringing her to the edge of couch, he grinned as he eyed her. Catching her legs almost gently he pried them open further.

'So flexible' He thought. Pushing her knees next her head, he bent his neck to her clit. He moved his left hand into her, swirling, and turning into her before pulling out and repeating at a confident and steady rhythm.

"Shi…Shinji... Ahhh…" She arched off the couch.

"So beautiful." He whispered against her. She peeked one eye open, watching his tongue lift out of his mouth. His skull shaped tongue ring twinkling playfully at her in the moonlight.

Shinji loved going down on girls. It was his thing, and he was good at it, the best dammit. But it was so different with Orihime. It was like he was pleasuring himself by doing this to her. He absolutely loved it. And although the wild red-head loved it too, it was always hell to coax her into letting him do it. She could be so modest. But Shinji didn't care. Even if she was giving excuses not to he always did anyway. Sex was an area Shinji mastered in. He dominated her in that aspect and she knew it. He made sure of it. So it didn't matter where, when, or how. He ate her when he pleased. At school, her part-time job, the study hall, the elevator, the pool side, the kitchen, the bathroom, the sink, even against Urahara's shop. Anywhere. He would simply bend to her ear and say he was thirsty and she would turn red and come up with every excuse in the book not to do naughty things like that in public. But it would always end up with her against the wall, legs on his shoulders, thighs caught in his hands as his famous tongue ring worked against her hot slick folds, the heel of her foot beating a desperate rhythm against his back, and her fingers digging in his long hair looking for something to cling to.

Hands pushed his head back, or tried to. He looked up at her, his hollow glinting in his eyes dangerously. He didn't like being denied anything.

"Shinji-kun s-stop…" she stuttered. He shoved her hands away and she gulped. Pinching her clit tightly he frowned up at her lazily.

"No...You stop. Move your hands or I'll tie 'em up. I'm serious." He released her. Even through her squeal she was able to fight back moving her hands protectively in front of her sex, blocking his view.

"Move 'em."

She shook her head almost frantically. Red curls flying everywhere wildly.

And quickly before she could stop him he let go of her thigh and slid his fingers out of her with a wet 'shlick'. Not bothering to lick his fingers like he wanted, untied his tie quickly from her neck before tying it tightly; almost painfully around her wrists, binding them behind her back. Her eyes widened in surprise as he lifted her over one shoulder before walking right past their bedroom and into the kitchen. Setting her upright he turned her toward the counter. His hand pressed lightly to her lower back, going north following the arched path of her back.

She visibly relaxed. "Good girl." He pushed her legs apart wide. "Good girl." He murmured as he bent to a squat behind her.

The grin was back on his face. He could see all of her, everything pink, yes purely pink. He saw her wetness flowing down her slit as he idly played with the skull ring in his mouth. He licked his lips. 'What a feast.' he thought, before grabbing her ass, spreading them then letting go. Watching them bounce twice.

"Such a glorious ass." He whispered to himself, taking a hand down the back of her legs right above the back of her knee.

Then he blew across her sex. She moaned long and desperate. Suddenly he delved his tongue inside her. His tongue working fast jerky circles into her. His cold skull ring contrasted darkly with his hot tongue. It felt so good. He thrust his tongue in once more before pulling out and sucking the pretty nub on top. He sucked long and hard as if he wanted to swallow the moist pearl. A loud slurping sound rang against the walls of the kitchen. Orihime blushed as Shinji didn't miss a beat and continued his onslaught. She groaned as he let go and flicked her twice before moving over lips and bringing them into his mouth as well. "Shin…S-Shinji-Kun…oh kami.. Ahh" She sung to him

His hands moved from their place on her legs, giving her ass a quick slap. It stung but it felt so right. He spread her sex open before chuckling.

"Do you enjoy being tied up much? Your dripping all down my throat, beautiful?" he asked and she felt him grinning behind her as he watch her wetness escape.

She panted, trying to catch her breath. Did she like being tied up so much? ' Yes' she decided in her head. 'Yes she did.' This was not the first time her crazy boyfriend had tied her up in his tie. No not at all. Over the last two years of being intimate with Shinji she had learned the man had a thing for tying up his women. But the simple brown tie that bound her hands at the moment was a special tie. It had a past. He used it for multiple reasons, tying her ankles, her wrists, around her neck. She blushed, even a gag.

Her skin was sweating through his shirt. She jumped as Shinji stood up behind her, licking his lips and wiping his chin with the back of his hands. He leaned over her. Her backside brushed against Shinji-junior which twitched at the contact.

"I could eat you up all day." He hummed into her ear. His hands reached up to the shirt he'd wanted rip off since she put it on. With one rip all the buttons fell off her shirt, scattering across the tiled floor. She didn't have any time to voice her opinion on his act as he grabbed her mounds roughly, before flicking his finger over her nipples in a way he knew she loved. He rocked into her and she threw her head back onto his shoulder and let out a moan.

Spreading kisses across her neck he asked her. "Who's are these?" Orihime strained to open her eyes.

Lost in a lusty haze she mumbled "Huh Shinji-kun?" she groaned as he sucked her pulse and rocked into her again setting a rhythm.

"Who do these tits belong to Orihime?" he repeated roughly squeezing them while rolling her hardened nipples between his fingers skillfully.

She arched, pressing her ass against him and whimpered. "Shinji…They belong to Shinji." She rolled her hips back against his, matching his rhythm, creating delicious friction between them. He groaned as his hands travelled down her curves to her hips before stilling her movements against him. Straightening her back he smirked. She struggled against the binding.

"Shinji-kun…Please, untie me." she begged.

He let out a chuckle. "You know the deal sweet heart…Once I tie you up, Im not untying you till i'm finished." She leaned on her tiptoes as her chest supported most her weight. She whined at not being able to touch him. It seemed like over the three years her height didn't change, but Shinji was almost taller than Ichigo.

Gripping his member he played at her entrance, moving tight little circles around her opening. Teasingly rubbing his head up and down as her juices coated his shaft. Orihime was not surprised to find her boyfriend not using a condom again. He stopped using them once she turned eighteen. When she had timidly asked him why, he stated that he would keep her safe from pregnancy and she had nothing to worry about. But it unnerved her. She thought he wasn't using protection because he actually wanted to get her pregnant. Not having time to dwell on it further, the said man's voice reached her ear.

"Relax baby." And she did. Slightly leaning forward but still on her tip toes. Some people mistook Shinji for a softy or a rookie in the bed. But they were wrong. They were so wrong. They only judged him because of his appearance and how sappy and loving he was with her in public. He treated her like a queen in front of their friends, not that he didn't when they were alone. But Tatsuki had said to her that she figured Shinji was a gentle type. 'Tatsuki you're so wrong' she thought. Although Shinji was caring and open with her in public, behind closed doors, he was a MAN, a man with an insatiable thirst for sex. She learned during their first night together that he was anything but gentle. But she understood. He had his hollow inside him. And he had come out to play.

Gripping her hips tightly, he plunged forward, hitting the end of her in one stroke. She moved her legs too close as pain and pleasure hit her, shutting her eyes tightly at the feeling of being filled. Still inside her, he moved her legs further apart. Now only her big toe brushed against the floor trying to hold her weight up. Abandoning the grip on her hips he pulled her loose curls into one of his hands and tugged her head upward at an awkward angle.

"Fu-Fuck." He groaned out and he began. Pulling out and snapping forward, carrying a brutal pace. Her breast slid against the marble counter as she tried to keep quite. He didn't want that. Knowing she was biting her lips, keeping her sounds locked inside made him push harder. Her body jerked upward with each thrust. Her toes barely touched the floor as he continued his wicked strokes.

"Mhmm! Ahh! S-Shinji-kun! G-gah! Hmph!" She made multiple noises, barely able to voice his name.

'Hell yea' he thought, 'that's more like it.' Jackhammering into her, feet dangling in the air, toes curling, she was unable to close her thighs or change the angle of his thrusts. He pounded into her G-spot with no sign of stopping or slowing down. He hit the end of her with every jerk of his hips. He groaned as he trapped her body in a position he loved.

"Shinji! Im going t-to! Ahhh…I'm –I'm"

'No' he thought. It was way too soon. He wasn't ready yet. Slowing down his pace he pulled her shaking, wobbling ankles firmly to the floor. Moving his hand to the back of her knee he slung her thigh over his shoulder. She lay on her side shivering at the intensity in his eyes. He grinned. Not the Shinji grin, but a predatory grin. One hand gripping her thigh to him as her other leg support her weight. She really wished her hands were free. Staring at him now made her impossibly wetter, his blond hair sticking to his face and his shoulder, his muscled arm gripping her slender thigh to him as his other hand played with her women-hood. She watched, mesmerized as his abdomen worked, each muscle moving as he thrust into her with the ferocity of a lion. She purred. Her lion.

A thin sheen of sweat coated them both, but neither seemed to care. The cabinets started rattle, cans falling out and peppers shaking as he continued his powerful thrusts into her. She mewled and tried to escape his thrust. It was too much, he was over bearing her with his reiatsu, choking her with his intensity. It hurt. He growled in warning. Not wanting her to move as his other hand gripped the same thigh, like she could move, like she could defy him. While it was fun in a fucked up kinda way to watch her face bunch up in pain, he knew he had to end it soon or she would break.

She came, screaming so loudly it bounced against the walls. She squirted on him violently, drenching his abs in her essence. She leaned her head tiredly on the counter, but jumped out her skin as his hips snapped forward again. Reminding her he was not finished. As he continued, an embarrassing noise reached her ears, a squelching sound. Her face lit up. Shinji didn't seem to care. He liked that kinda noise. Only when Orihime squirted did that noise come which was rare. He nearly smiled. 'Shinji-kun is so weird. How could he like this sort of thing?' She thought. But she liked it too because the coil deep in belly started to tighten again. She bucked her hips. And he rolled into her

Anything would push her over the tip now. He picked up his brutal pace from earlier. "Come on." He growled lifting he leg into the air. Her toes uncurled and pointed upward to the ceiling. "Give it to me dammit." He continued jerking her lower body into his thrusts.

"I-I can't…I can't t-take it." She sobbed into her counter tears filling her eyes.

"Bullshit." He rasped pumping into her. Her bones shook at the power behind his thrust. It was starting to hurt again. He could feel her begin to tighten around his member again. He smirked as he watched her legs begin to shake. "That's it….That's my girl." He coaxed." Give it, baby. Come on."

And she did, exploding around him as he shot his seed deep into her. She screamed. She didn't have a clue what she yelled as stars clouded her vision. When she came down from her high she watched Shinji hover over her, slowly pumping his last into her. But he didn't pull out. Lazily untying her hands he lifted her easily without his member leaving her he carried her to the bedroom.

Lying on his back he pulled her atop of him a satisfied smirk lifted his lips. His hand found a careful, but firm grip on her rear end. She gasped sharply but he simply kissed her forehead gently. They lay in silence as she idly traced his scared chest lightly.

"Ne Shinji-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why…erm…Why d-don't we use protection anymore?"

"Huh?"

"C-condoms…And birth control? A-and other things?"

He chuckled massaging her behind. "I don't like using those things Orihime." He answered her.

"But what if I get pregnant?" She said fearfully.

"And what if you do?" he countered.

She stilled, "I can't, what about school? And Tatsuki? And the blue men?" she panicked.

"Relax…I'll help you finish school. And uhh deal with Tatsuki too. The blue what?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Shinji- kun we're not ready-"

"I'm ready." He drawled. She blushed. "I'm not." He knew this was another argument in the making. So he changed the subject.

"Anyway…Guess what hun?" he asked.

"What is It Shinji-kun?"

"You called me daddy." He grinned from ear to ear. Orihime buried her head into his neck in humiliation.

"I did not." She murmured.

"You did too princess." He whispered. Shinji threw his head back arching off the bed. "Ahhh! Daddy! I'm gunna come!" He impersonated dramatically. She hid her face deeper in his neck as his member went deeper into her sensitive clit. It hurt.

"Sorry." He murmured before pulling out as gently as he could. She flinched again and he frowned. Damn he really hurt her. She smiled up at him before shaking her head at him.

"Shinji-kun! I do not sound like that." She flushed.

"Yes you do." He teased his hands sliding against her ribs. She giggled. "You're ticklish?" he asked smirking.

"N-no- Hahahaha! Ahaha! Hahaha S-stop! Please!" She laughed as she slid back off Shinji's lap trying to escape his artful fingers. "N-no! Ahahaha!" He followed her, tickling her while dodging her flailing hands and kicking legs. His fingers stopped as he pulled up so they both sat facing each other naked. His hand cupped her cheek." I love you." He whispered tenderly. She smiled up at him "I love you too Shinji-kun."

Although she wasn't ready to give him a kid he still loved her. Shinji Hirako was ready to be a father. Even though he didn't have a job and wasn't supplying much he felt in his heart he was ready. And so did the little bundle of reitsu in Orihime's belly. He smiled. She didn't notice yet, and probably wouldn't until November twenty second when her period was supposed to come. But he knew. He smiled, looking down at her stomach. 'Welcome to the world, baby.' He thought.

A/N: Should I leave it here? Or should I do a couple more chapters? I don't know. I'll see what my poll says. ShinjixHime doesn't really get a lot of love. I'm surprised. I love Shinji his character is mysterious and fun to write. Hope he wasn't too out of character. I tried. And if I do decide to make this a couple chapters long. Baby names anyone? I'm terrible at them? And should they be twins? Girl? Boy? I don't know leave ideas in your reviews! And if you guys enjoy it that much ill whip up a couple more chapters.

-Apples

-This chapter has been proofread by animelover44163, if you find anything wrong please review so I can better improve in my work. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
